Technological advancement has enabled physical documents to be converted to digital files, and data recorded in the physical documents to be captured as digital data. Such digital files can be used to facilitate transactions. For example, remote deposit capture (RDC) enables a user to capture an image of a negotiable instrument, such as a check, to provide a digital file (e.g., image file), which can be used to deposit the negotiable instrument at a financial institution. Transaction data can be determined from the digital file, which can be used to provide information required to complete the deposit.
Capture of the physical document to a digital file can be imperfect, which can frustrate subsequent handling of the digital file. For example, a user can use a device (e.g., a smartphone) to capture an image (recorded in a digital file) of a negotiable instrument. If the negotiable instrument is not properly aligned, the image is blurry, and/or the lighting insufficient, it may not be possible to accurately and/or efficiently determine transaction data. Consequently, the digital image may be rejected, and another image required. This is not only detrimental to the user's experience (e.g., frustrating users), it results in inefficiencies with respect to the underlying resources (e.g., processors, memory, communication bandwidth), as processes need be repeated.